crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Yoko "Yomako" Littner
Overview 'Yoko "Yomako" Littner '''is Yoko's and Grif 's daughter. When Yoko died, she was only 15 years old and a sophomore in highschool. Afterwards, she signed up for the UCR as in currently under command of Colonel Capellan, or Marq for short. Yoko now serves as a replacement for her deceased mother. Early Life ' Yoko "Yomako" Littner '''was born in the city of Tokyo, Japan under her parents Yoko and Grif. She was sent to an orphanage at age 5 since both of her parents were busy fending off the universe's enemies. During her life at the orphanage, she was neglected by her caretaker and was mostly ignored in her life. In school Yoko, was always the top in her class. Since Yoko had a high sex appeal, she was mostly hit on by popular kids at the school. She seemed to have a pretty good school life but it was soon ended shortly until her mother Yoko, was killed in combat during a school day in her sophomore year, since then Yoko has planned to avenge her mother and keep her legacy going by joining the UCR ironically, she was assigned to Marq's ship. After Yoko was assigned to Marq's ship, she was easily mistaken for her mother since she bears a very strong resemblance to her. To their surprise, she was welcomed to the ship and is being watched over by Yuno Gasai. Skills Yoko has the same skills as her mother, but at times her fighting ability can completely differ when needed. This was shown during a fight with an unknown, this person apparently seemed to know her mother's fighting style so Yomako decided she would use hers. This proved to be extremely effective against opponents that are familiar with Yoko's fighting style. She proved to be quite a skilled pilot during a fight between Fullfrontal and Sleeves. While Full Frontal kept trying to attack her, Yomako dodged all of his attacks, but barely. She managed to shoot down at least 9 enemy mobile suits including an enemy Ksatriya by dismembering it and firing a beam magnum round into the cockpit. She was the top student in her class, thus making Yomako really smart like her mother. It is unspecified whether or not she can work in labs for scientific purposes. Relationsips Unsurprisingly, Yoko has already made positive relationships with her fellow members of the adventure group. She first introduced herself to Yuno Gasai, Yuno was surprised at first and introduced herself nicely to Yoko. After getting to know her Yuno would act as a motherly figure to Yoko, since Yoko didn't get to have parents to raise her while growing up. Marq introduced himself to Yoko thinking that she was her mother, but she told everyone that she was actually Grif's and Yoko's daughter. He was surprised and welcomed her warmly to the adventure group, she grew to be close to Marq and looks up to him for advice when needed. Blade seems to like Yoko as a close friend, they are very fond of each other and look out for each other when either is in danger. Grif is Yoko's dad, and when Yuno brought her to him. She was really happy to see him and is still close to him after her terrible childhood years. Yoko is Yoko's mother, she looks up to her as a role model. When Yomako was in a dire situation that she thought she couldn't get out of she heard her mother's voice give her advice. She then used that advice and got out of this so called situation. Yoko then returned to see Grif once again so they could be wed together, but sadly this was her final moments with Grif, and the Adventure Group. Category:Adventure Group Category:UCR Personnel Category:Characters Category:Good Category:Berserk Mode User Category:Pilots Category:Assassins